


Tummy Ache

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Stomach Ache, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a tummy ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Ache

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling sick all day and this was what spawned.

Stiles should’ve known better than eat that meat last night. Stiles’ husband and children could eat a slightly bloody steak but not Stiles. No, Stiles’ human stomach could not handle a bloody steak. So Stiles had the unfortunate privilege of leaving his comfortable bed and space warmer of a husband to sleep on the couch. _That way I won’t wake Derek up._ Which was a stupid thought now that Stiles has a chance to think. 

Of course his werewolf boyfriend was going to hear him get out of the bed, throw up in the bathroom and bring himself to the couch next to the bathroom. Stiles hasn’t got sick since the first time so he’s just laying on the couch staring at the ceiling with an angry tummy. 

“Babe?” Stiles knew that voice, even if it was a little rough and gravely. 

“Hey. Go back to bed, I just need to stay close to the bathroom.” Stiles whisper yelled 

“Are you okay?” It was too early in the morning for Derek’s eyebrows to be making those expressions. 

“Just a tummy ache. I’m fine, I got sick a little earlier.” Stiles should’ve known better not to say that because Derek’s face was now expressing a lot of concern. “I’m fine now, my stomach just feels a little weird.” 

“Daddy?” Stiles sighed moving his attention to his and Derek’s four year old daughter. She was holding her stuffed Koala and approached Stiles on the couch. 

“Hey sweetie.” Stiles gave a smile (well what he thought was a smile, he wasn’t really sure). 

“Darling, daddy’s not feeling well.” Derek picked her up. “What do you think we should do?” She snuggled closer to Derek and whispered into his ear. 

“Hey no secrets.” Stiles quipped. 

“I like that idea. Stiles lay on your back.” Derek finally spoke. 

“Hm?” 

“Please daddy.” Stiles couldn’t resist those eyes. _I guess that’s what Derek thought when he looked at me._ Stiles moved onto his back and his daughter was back on her feet getting closer to the couch. “Whenever my tummy hurts you give me belly rubs.” Her small hands were moving slowly across Stiles’ stomach. And honestly now he understood why he did this to his children. 

“Thank you Lauren.” Stiles smiled up at her and then to Derek. “I love you sweetie.” 

“I love you too Daddy.” 

“Now you guys go back to sleep before you wake Sebastian and Landon.” 

“They’re already awake Stiles. It’s summer break you know they don’t go to sleep till six in the morning.” Derek was smiling with his arms crossed. 

“Right.” Stiles ran a hand through Lauren’s hair. “Alright sweetheart go back to bed, we’re going to the zoo tomorrow.” 

“Okay Daddy.” She took her stuffed Koala from Derek and put it on Stiles’ stomach. “Leelee will make you feel better.” 

“I think it’s already working.” Stiles pulled Lauren closer to him and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “And you,” Stiles pointed at Derek. “go to bed. You’re going to the zoo with us.” 

“He speaks to me like he’s the Alpha.” Derek spoke sarcastically to Lauren before picking her up. “Feel better babe.” And with that Derek was carrying Lauren back to her room. 

 

When Stiles woke up again he was back in his bed being cuddled close to his husband. He sighed. He should’ve known better than to expect Derek not to move him back to the expensive bed. 

“I love you.” Stiles whispered.


End file.
